He loves me, he loves me not
by Kurenai Chou
Summary: Mikan now knows the meaning of love, for she has someone she loves dearly. But the question is, does he love her? And who's he? RxR please. Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or any of its characters.


HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME NOT

Summary: Mikan now knows the meaning of love because she is feeling the exact same thing right now. But does he love her also? Who's he? One shot. Shown in Mikan's P.O.V.

I'm walking all alone in the corridors of Alice Academy. _Sigh_. Alice Academy. The place I called home for the past five years. Yes, five years. I'm now a three-star student but I'm still a little dense.

I went straight to the sakura tree, our place of peace. **Our** namely me and Natsume. Something's wrong with him these past weeks. He acted a little nice to me. So weird if you ask me.

I sat down at its shade, it really is peaceful. My day would be perfect if only Natsume was here. I already admit it that I love him. I think it was last month.

-Flashback-

"Agh! Jin-jin is so mean! He gave me another one of his '_hard assignments'._ Why does he do this to me?" I cried particularly to no one.

The librarian scolded me for being so noisy. Well, I am in the library. I continued my work when someone suddenly approached me.

"Need help, little girl?" Oh good, it's Natsume again! He's gonna annoy me to hell like he always do.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said then smiled sweetly.

He didn't seemed to listen because he pulled a chair beside me then he sat down and grabbed the paper I was working on.

"Hey! I told you I don't need your help! Now give it back!" I was trying to grab his hand holding my paper but he keeps on pushing me away.

We keep on pushing and pulling over and over again and because of all the pushing, we fell off of our chair and we were in a very awkward position wherein he was below and I was above him. It was like I was the one taking advantage of him. We stayed like that for a few minutes, we stared at each others eyes. Oh my God, he's even more gorgeous up close!

After five minutes, I guess I finally realized our current position so I quickly stood up then dusted my skirt.

"Hehe. Gomen, Natsume." I apologized then smiled nervously. He also stood up then dusted his pants.

He went closer to me and we were like inches apart. My heart was beating so fast. What's happening to me? This is the first time I've felt something like this. Well actually, I always feel like this when I'm around Natsume. He then moved his face to my ears then whispered,

"Good luck on the extra assignment, '_ichigo kara'_." He smirked then turned his back on me. Ichigo kara? Oh he didn't…

"PERVERT!!!" I exclaimed then he started to run away and I actually chased him the whole afternoon, forgetting about the assignment.

-End of flashback-

That stupid assignment, I didn't even get to finish it! All because of that stupid, jerk, pervert, Natsume. I'm so gonna get him.

_Yawn._ I'm feeling a little tired so I closed my eyes for a while. I felt someone's presence so I quickly opened my eyes again to see Natsume.

"Is there something wrong, Natsume?" I asked giving him one of my brightest smiles. He didn't reply but he did sat down beside me then he laid his head on my lap. I jumped a little. That really surprised me.

"Uh, Natsume? What are you-?"

"Sshh! Keep quiet, little girl. I'm trying to get some sleep." I stared at him for a few moments. He's so cute when he's asleep. I started to run my fingers through his hair then I traced his face with my finger. He's so calm. I wish it would always be like this when I'm around him.

I'm starting to feel a little sleepy too so I rested my head on the tree's trunk then went straight to dreamland.

-After half an hour-

I woke up to see no one sleeping on my lap but I did see a beautiful white rose. I picked it up then smelled its fragrance, though it makes me dizzy, it still smells nice. I started to pluck each and every petal.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he…loves me?" the last petal is still lying on my palm. Does he really love me? Nah, I'm not supposed to believe in these things. The thought kept echoing inside my head when I realized there was writing on the back of the petal. I looked at it closely and it read:

_Don't be such an idiot. _

_Of course I love you, my baka youjo._

Hmm, no name. This guy sure likes to call me an idiot. Then, it struck me like lightning. I quickly stood up, dusted my skirt, and then went in search for the person dearest to me.

-Northern forest-

I'm so tired! I've been searching for hours. I'm starting to get worried, where the hell could he be?!?!?!

I stopped for a little while to catch some breaths. All those hours of searching is making me hungry. Might as well eat now and search later. I started to walk back to the academy when I saw a glimpse of someone at the farthest corner of my eye. When I turned my head to that direction, I saw him, Natsume! He's sitting under a tree.

"Natsume! Natsume!!" he's not turning to look at me but maybe it's because he can't hear me. Whatever. I don't care. I ran to him and when I got closer, I saw him sleeping, again?

I sat just beside him. He's so cute!! I just want to pinch him now but that would just wake him up. I brushed a few strands of his hair covering his handsome face to the side then I saw him open one eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked before fully opening both of his eyes. I quickly pulled my hand back. Then smiled nervously.

"Hehehe. Funny, you know. I was just… uhm…uhh" great I look like a complete idiot in front of him right now.

"No need to explain, little girl. You're obviously in love with me."

"Eh?! No way! I don't like guys who look under girls' skirts!"

"But you do like guys much smarter than you and a very handsome one too, just like me."

"Heh! In your dreams Natsume! You're the one who likes me!"

"I don't like girls who have no fashion for underwear." He muttered softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"You…I'm gonna kill you!!!" I then tackled him to the floor then started strangling him but he keeps on smirking.

"You love me so much that you're starting to molest me." He exclaimed then I gritted my teeth.

"You-!" I wasn't able to continue my sentence when he crashed his lips into mine. My eyes were wide of shock. I wasn't able to respond yet but soon enough, I melted into his kiss. I closed my eyes, savoring each and every second that pass. He sat up properly, making me sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist while my arms were rested around his neck. I can't believe it. My dream has finally come true! I'm sitting here, kissing so passionately with him, him who I love the most. The best thing was that this is my first, and his too, I hope. Well, it better be or I'll kill him. We finally broke the kiss to get what we really needed...

_Air_

Oh how sad it is that you always need air to survive. If we didn't need air, the kiss could've lasted for eternity. That kiss felt like I was under water for a long time, but if that's what people feel when kissing, then count me in.

We were still in a very tight embrace and our eyes were locked at each others gaze. I'm already hypnotized by his crimson eyes, what else could happen?

"I love you." He said then he smiled a little. Oh my God! He actually smiled! He's cuter when he smiles.

"I know, I love you too. You know, you should smile often. You look more handsome,"

"Why? Am I not handsome the way I am now?" he said in a dangerous voice. I laughed nervously.

"No! All I'm saying is-." I wasn't able to continue my sentence again when he kissed me but it was just a short kiss. I pouted at his action.

"You should stop doing that! I can't complete my sentence!"

"It's because you're too noisy." He teased then he suddenly chuckled. He's so adorable! Suddenly, light flashed from a bush then out came Hotaru with Ruka.

"Sorry, did we disturbed your make out session? I'm so gonna be rich!" Hotaru stated while wearing her newly made money sign contact lenses.

"HOTARU/ IMAI!" me and Natsume said in unison. This is the best from my bestest night ever!

-At the lake-

Me and Natsume have been together for about thirty minutes, having a picnic.

"I still can't believe that freaky blackmailer was taping us all along." Natsume said angrily while clenching his fist.

"Let it go. If Hotaru didn't see us, maybe she won't give us a picnic, for free!"

"Hm, whatever. So, what do you think of six?" Six? Six what?

"Six what?"

"Kids." I almost choked at what he said. He's gonna kill me, I'm sure of it.

"Are you gonna kill me?!?! I only want one or two!" I whined.

"It's ok, but if it's a he, his name is Shiro."

"If it's a she, her name's Keira."

"Deal." We both said in unison as we shook hands. I then rested my head on his shoulders.

"How long will you love me?" I asked out of the blue. I was kinda curious.

"I don't know. You?"

"I will love you forever."

"Forever is not enough for me."

"Yeah me too. Can you say it again?"

"Say what again?"

"Oh, you know."

"No, I don't."

"Aww, come on Natsume. Please?"

"Fine."

"Yey!"

"Aishiteru, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume."

**FIN**

Thanks for reading! So, how was it? It was my first type-written story. Please review and no flames, YET.

**THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
